1. Field
Embodiments relate to an adhesive film for polarizing plates, a polarizing plate including the same, and an optical display including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) may be composed of a panel for LCDs including liquid crystals and a polarizing plate on the panel. The polarizing plate may be secured or adhered to the panel with an adhesive film for polarizing plates.